


I Don't Have A Name For It

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I don't have a name for it, I wasn't gonna write one but then I did!!!, M/M, None warnings, The fic is based off the song, Valentine's Day fic!!!!, by steam powered giraffe, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: Logan does not know what to call the feelings that Patton makes him experience.Luckily, it's an easily-solved problem.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	I Don't Have A Name For It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I wanted to write something platonic and something sad for today, but instead I wrote a mushy gushy romantic nonsense with my favorite emotionally-constipated boy getting the love he deserves. I literally did the whole thing yesterday, so maybe if I can overcome my writer's block I will write another? Today? I don't know.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Virgil, I have a serious query for you. How do you confess that you...experience emotions for someone?” Logan asked. His roommate spun slowly in his chair to face Logan and raised his eyebrows at the flush coating Logan’s cheeks.

“Are you finally ready to admit that to Patton?”

“But I do not know how,” Logan repeated, and he flopped full body onto Virgil’s bed with a groan.

“Wow. The situation must be dire,” Virgil said dryly. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”

“I do not have adequate language to describe my feelings for Patton to myself, let alone to the object of such affections. I always seem to be tongue tied when he is around, and I cannot think clearly enough to even begin to tell him how I feel.”

“You can practice...on...me?” Virgil said quietly. Logan lifted his face off the bed to glare, and Virgil was sending a strange look toward the bathroom door.

“Yes, because you are just like Patton. Perfect plan, Virgil.” Virgil quickly returned his gaze to Logan, though he seemed unamused at Logan’s own problem, which was rather unusual. Logan dropped his face back into the comforter.

“Screw off,” he said, and Logan could imagine that Virgil was probably flipping him off. Then Virgil sighed and the sound of typing accompanied his next sentence. “I don’t know what you see in him, anyway.”

“What!” Logan yelped, shooting off the bed like he had been lit aflame.

“I mean, he’s an okay baker, I guess.” Virgil shrugged but did not look away from his computer screen. “And he’s nice enough. But honestly, I just don’t get it.”

“He-he-I-” Logan took a breath, trying to steady his thoughts enough that he could thoroughly destroy every opinion Virgil held on this particular subject. “He is amazing. He is wonderfully kind, and sometimes when he is standing across the room from me somewhere he knows I don’t want to be, he’ll wink at me. I nearly fall to the floor every time, and then he’ll smile at me like he knows, and I do not even have the words to articulate how gorgeous he looks. His whole face lights up like a spiral galaxy, and though I know it does not make sense, not every star in the known or unknown universe could come together and look more radiant than Patton does when he smiles like that. I am always...starstruck.

“When he laughs, it is the most joyful sound I have ever heard. He laughs like every little thing that happens to him is worth it, and like he is simply so ecstatic to be alive that he cannot help but love every bit of it. And he cries whenever he sees babies, be they animal or human. Like they are simply too cute for him to handle, but even with puffy eyes and a stuffy nose he is still the most resplendent thing I have ever laid eyes on.

“And when he takes my hand to lead me,” Logan added, eyes closing slightly, “I would follow him without having to see where we are going. Our hands fit perfectly together as though we were made for each other, and I trust him no matter what he is doing. I could not doubt anything that Patton did.

“I don’t have a name for the way Patton makes me feel. It something else entirely, and I am made speechless every time I begin to think about it all. About him.” Logan sighed softly, lost in his own thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Virgil said dismissively. Logan’s eyes snapped open like he’d been electrocuted. “Doesn’t really seem all that special to me.”

“But-but it  _ is _ !” Logan jumped up and began to pace the room, hands moving wildly through the air. “He makes me feel so special. When he looks at me, and asks me for help in performing some task that he finds difficult or even that he simply did not want to do alone, I am always astonished. He comes to  _ me _ when he wants company, and he trusts me to help him. He can find fun in any job, regardless of the monotony, and he is so beautiful when he focuses. He’ll stick his tongue out just slightly enough to be seen, and he doesn’t even know he does it. And he always works so hard on whatever he has given his attention to; it does not matter to him how important the task is, only that it is done well and with love.

“And I can talk to him about anything in a way that I have never been able to before. I marvel at all the the things he says, how wise he can be when most of the time he acts so silly. He loves talking about the universe as much as I do, and he can listen to me explain it for hours without tiring of it. He loves debating if we have an ultimate goal, a reason for being, and he does not think any opinion on it is not worth hearing.

“And he is still so wonderful and fun-loving other times. Sometimes he will turn on music that he enjoys and dance around the room singing along, and then he’ll wrap his fingers around my wrist and pull me up with him. I am not a good singer, but when Patton urges me to sing my heart out with him I find it impossible to refrain. His voice is so sweet and I am always left in awe of how every song can fall from his lips like he is giving each story they tell life without a thought.”

Logan stilled, hands lowering slowly. “I have been trying to find a reason for this strange feeling I get whenever I am in Patton’s presence. I have looked and looked for something that could explain the unique way he makes my heart race and my face blush so that it is not an unpleasant experience. I cannot find one. I do not think there’s a name for it. The whys and hows of my feelings for Patton are a mystery, but I do not need a name for them when they are so encompassing that I can barely think about anything else.”

Logan turned to face Virgil, but froze when he saw the smug smirk curling his lips. “You egged me on so that I would rant about him again. Damnit.” Logan shook his head and rubbed his temples.

“Always works,” Virgil said quietly. Then, louder, “Logan, buddy, I have to tell you something. But first, that was great. If you said that exact thing to Patton, I’m sure he would love it.”

“No,” Logan said vehemently. “I will stutter and lose my train of thought because his eyes are so distracting and I will never get it out. I will look like a fool, Virgil.”

“Or not,” Virgil said. “I’m just saying, I don’t think it would be half as embarrassing as you think. I hope not, anyway.”

“I would not make any plans on a hope,” Logan muttered.

“Too late for that. And it’s been working so far.” Before Logan could ask what that was supposed to mean, Virgil spun his chair around again. “Do you wanna come out of the bathroom or are you planning on spending the night in there?”

The blood drained from Logan’s face when the door swung open and an open-mouthed Patton shyly stepped out.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Virgil said, getting out his chair and cracking his back. “Don’t have sex on my bed.” He stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him before Logan could throttle him or beg him for help, leaving Logan alone in a room with Patton. Patton, who was still staring at him like he was an exhibit at the zoo.

“I am so sorry,” Logan immediately said. “You weren’t supposed to hear any of that.”

“No, no, it’s alright,” Patton rushed to say, finally regaining animation. “It’s amazing. You have no idea how happy I am.”

“What?”

“You’re pulling all my heartstrings, Lolo.” He crossed the room carefully and took Logan’s hand, pulling him to sit on Virgil’s bed. He didn’t let go. “My heart has been singing for you since the beginning, and I’ll say it proudly. This feeling,” he laid a gentle hand over Logan’s heart, “is staying. You set my heart on fire, Logan, and it’s not a fire that any kind of water is going to douse.”

“What about baking soda?” he said, choked.

“Dad joke.” Patton booped his nose with his free hand. Logan could not even roll his eyes, not with Patton looking at him like that. “I think you are the most stunning person I have ever met. You dance with me, and you can keep me balanced and in the moment always. You are always willing to come with me or invite me along with you when you have a crazy science scheme you want to test out. You’re my partner in crime. The texture of your hair is so soothing when I touch it and it curls around my fingers, and,” Patton paused, tears in his eyes, and collected himself. “And it’s the look in your eyes when you finally connect all the pieces of a mystery that’s been bugging you. You practically glow when you’ve figured something out, whether it’s for you or someone you love.”

Patton flattened his hand over Logan’s heart and Logan could feel the steady thumping reverberate. “Our hearts beat in sync, in the same pattern, in the same rhythm over and over and over again. One and the same.” Patton smiled up at Logan, a tear slipping out.

“I don’t have a name for it either, Lo.” Patton leaned in a little. “But it’s kind of like being in love.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Logan breathed.

“Yeah,” Patton said, and he laughed and it was enough to throw Logan over the edge. He leaned forward and caught Patton’s lips in a searing kiss that felt just the way Patton’s heart does, like the fire was spreading all over them both and every last one of Logan’s nerves and synapses was been branded with Patton.

It’s not a branding that Logan has any issue with.


End file.
